


a last minute substitution

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [32]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Prissy vindicated.
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	a last minute substitution

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, last minute substitutions. I love Season 3 Prissy Andrews too much for just 3 sentences

Harmon Andrews was having a bad day. He was supposed to be meeting with Mr. Williams, the General Manager of the bank in Avonlea to discuss some investments for Andrews Enterprises, and Billy was supposed to accompany him. Williams had been specific that he wishes to discuss the long-term future of the business with two generations of the Andrews family. And yet Billy, his son and heir, had chosen the night before to drink himself into oblivion. After spending an hour trying to make him presentable, even Harmon Andrews had to admit that Billy would be of no use to anyone for the rest of the day. 

And now, Harmon was rushing into the bank, half an hour late, pretty sure all hopes of an investment were gone. 

When he walked into Williams’ office, however, he found the man in the very opposite mood of someone who had been kept waiting for half an hour. 

“Mr. Andrews, you’re here!” Williams said.

The banker was holding out his hand. Harmon shook it tentatively. Then, remembering his own tardiness, he added with all the contriteness he could muster, “I am very sorry I am late, Mr. Williams…”

“No, no, don’t think twice about it,” Williams said. “Your boy is sick, of course you must be concerned and would wait until the doctor comes. It is of no matter, not when your plans for the business are so excellent. I agree that they would yield considerable profit and I must commend you on your foresight and excellent business instincts, sir.”

“My…plans?” Harmon stammered, sounding entirely unequal to the praises Williams was heaping on him. 

“Yes, of course,” Williams was still saying, clearly not registering Harmon’s confusion at all. “Your daughter has just told me all about it, while we were waiting for you.”

And that was the moment that Harmon Andrews noticed, for the first time since he entered, that there was another person in the room. His eldest daughter, Prissy, rose demurely from her seat, as a lady should, holding a folder in her hands – a folder with her plans for the Andrews business that she had once tried to show Harmon, and he had dismissed her entirely without hearing a single word. 

“Hello, Father. Please, let us all have a seat.”


End file.
